The Gilmore Girls: Through the Years
by elang4
Summary: This is set in season one. It begins with Rory's 16th birthday. Luke and Lorelai will get together much sooner. There will be obstacles to overcome and problems but also happy times as well. This will go through each season following the lives of Rory and Lorelai.
1. Chapter 1

**I know this is my third Gilmore Girls story but I promise this will be my main one. I just felt like my last ones had too much drama and became unrealisic. This will be set near the beginning around the episode of Rory's 16th birthday. Obviously I'm going to have Luke and Lorelai get together much sooner. Don't get me wrong, there will be obstacles but I am totally pro Luke/Lorelai. :) There will be differences to the tv show!**

**I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think! :)**

Chapter 1

Rory and Lorelai were stood outside the Gilmore Mansion just looking at the door. Rory looked across at her mom. "How likely is it that they will let us off next Friday for my birthday?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"Can pigs fly?" Lorelai said.

"That'll be a no then!"

"I promise I will do my best but if we still have to come, we can have your party on the Saturday." Lorelai said.

Rory nodded. "Ok." She said and finally reached forward to ring the doorbell.

The maid let them in and took their coats. She then directed them to the living room.

"Rory, Lorelai!" Emily greeted them. "You're early!"

"Yeh no traffic Grandma." Rory smiled hugging her.

"Damn we could have had some more pie..." Lorelai muttered so that only Rory could hear her.

Richard then came in. "Ah Rory, Lorelai! How nice to see you!" He smiled.

"Hey Grandpa!" Rory said giving him a hug too.

"Hi dad." Lorelai said.

"Drink?" Richard asked as the girls sat down.

"Martini please." Lorelai said.

"Club soda." Rory smiled.

"So Rory, how's Chilton?" Emily asked.

"Yeh it's fine, Grandma. A lot of work." Rory said.

Soon the maid came in and said that dinner was served so they went through to the dining room.

"Rory are you excited about your birthday?" Emily asked.

"Yeh, mom's planning party for me." Rory smiled. "They're always legendary!" She said giving her mom a smile.

"Oh yes. They are remembered for years!" Lorelai joked.

"I see." Emily said.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you about next Friday. As that is Rory's actual birthday, I was planning on having it then which would mean getting out of dinner." Lorelai said and held her breath.

"Why can't you do it at the weekend?"

"Because we always do it on Rory's birthday. It's like tradition." Lorelai said.

"I'm sorry but we want to throw a party for Rory on the Friday so you will have to do yours at the weekend." Emily said.

"But mom..."

"That is the end of the discussion, Lorelai." Emily said.

Lorelai sighed and shrugged at Rory. Rory mouthed 'You tried' to her.

"Hey Grandma, Grandpa, you should come to my party in Stars Hollow." Rory suddenly said. "You could meet everyone. I'd love it if you could." Rory said enthusiastically.

"That's very kind of you but it is sort of short notice. We'll see." Emily said, slightly annoyed at the lack of invitation before.

"Oh. Ok." Rory said.

"Mom we've given you a week's notice. Same you've given us." Lorelai pointed out, seeing that Rory was upset with the reply.

"Still, we might have plans." Emily said.

"Can't you change them for Rory? This is her 16th birthday."

"I'm aware of that, Lorelai." Emily said.

Dinner was soon over and Lorelai and Rory left.

"I'm sorry kid. I'm sure your grandparents will come." Lorelai said.

Rory just smiled. "It's fine. First I have to get through their party first. You will come won't you?"

"I wouldn't miss it." Lorelai smiled.

* * *

They went back to Stars Hollow and stopped by the diner on the way back. Rory sat down at a table as Lorelai went up to the counter. "Hey!" She smiled at Luke.

"Hey. Back from your parents?"

"Yep! Now we need coffee and pie." Lorelai said.

"At this time?"

"Yeh!" Lorelai said like there was nothing wrong with it.

Luke sighed and got two cups of coffee out.

"Oh by the way, I'm throwing a part for Rory's birthday next Saturday. You should come." Lorelai smiled.

"You don't have to invite me, you know." Luke said.

"I know, but I want to." Lorelai smiled.

"Yeh?" Luke smiled back. "Ok, I'll be there."

Lorela grinned. "Great! It starts at 7." She said.

"Ok. I'll bring the pie over." He said.

Lorelai went back over to Rory. "Here you go!" She said handing her the coffee.

"Thanks!" Rory smiled and happily drank it.

Luke came over with the pie. "I hear you're having a party next Saturday." He said to Rory.

"Yeh mom's parties are always the best." Rory grinned.

"So I hear." Luke said.

"Yeh my 8th one will go down in history." Rory grinned sharing a look with her mom.

"Yeh?" Luke asked.

"Yeh the cops shut it down." Lorelai grinned.

"The cops shut down an 8 year old's birthday party?" Luke said amused.

"And arrested the clown." Rory smirked.

"I don't want to hear this." Luke said walking away.

Lorelai and Rory both laughed.

* * *

The week went fast and was eventful. Rory found out that her whole year had been invited for her party at her grandparents and Lorelai and Emily went shopping for Rory and didn't end up killing each other.

At 4:03am on the Friday morning, Lorelai snuck into Rory's room and lay down next to her. "Hey birthday girl." She whispered.

"Hey mom." Rory smiled sleepily snuggling into her.

"This time 16 years ago I was given the greatest gift of all." Lorelai smiled remembering back to the time.

Rory smiled.

"Although the labour was tough..."

"I'm going to sleep now." Rory said, closing her eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Rory went into the diner with Lane before school. They went and sat at the counter.

"Wrong seats." Luke said coming over to them.

"Since when were there right seats?" Rory asked confused.

"Since the coffee cake I baked for you and the balloons I blew up for you are on that table." Luke said pointing to a table behind them.

They looked back and saw the table. "Aw did you do that for me?" Rory asked smiling.

"Is it anyone else's birthday today?" Luke said.

"Aw Luke you big softy!" Rory grinned.

"Three seconds and it's gone." Luke said.

"Ok we're going." Rory said and led Lane over to the table.

They tucked into the cake.

"Urgh, the party tonight's going to suck." Rory moaned.

"It can't be that bad." Lane sympathised.

"Everyone at Chilton hates me. I think it can." Rory sighed.

"I'm sure you'll get through it. Besides your mom will be there." Lane said. "And you have the party to look forward to tomorrow."

"Yeh I guess. You're still coming tomorrow, right?" Rory asked.

"Of course!" Lane smiled.

They soon left and went to school.

* * *

That evening, they went to the Gilmore Mansion for the party. It was awful. Rory didn't know what to say to anyone and Rory let slip to her mom that Grandma had invited everyone in her year without asking. Rory had had enough when Emily told her to make a speech.

"You're the host. It is your duty." Emily said.

"No. You're the host! I didn't want any of these people here! You invited them. You make the speech!" Rory said storming off.

"Honestly, Lorelai, you should teach your daughter some manners." Emily scolded.

"How is this suddenly my fault?" Lorelai said confused.

The party ended with Rory apologising and inviting her grandparents to her party again tomorrow.

"I think we have plans but thank you." Emily said shortly.

"Hon, go to the car. I'll be out in a minute." Lorelai said and Rory left.

"What plans do you have mom?" Lorelai said angrily.

"It's none of your business, Lorelai."

"Mom, Rory wants you there tomorrow. She's apologised for her behaviour tonight but she was upset. Just please do something for her. It would make her day for you to be there tomorrow. Stop being so selfish!" Lorelai snapped and then left.

* * *

The next evening, the party in Stars Hollow was in full swing. Rory was sat infront of her presents.

"Open it!" Lorelai said excitedly.

Rory opened the present form her mom. It was a new iBook. She squealed and launched herself at her mom. "Thanks so much!" She beamed. "It must have been expensive!"

"That's what I told the person at the shop." Lorelai joked.

The cake was soon brought out and Lorelai made a speech. It was after that that Emily and Richard arrived. Rory spotted them. "Grandma, Grandpa!" She said happily running over to them and hugging them. "Look, Grandma!" Rory said showing her the bracelet she had bought her.

"Oh that's lovely." Emily said sincerely.

Sookie suddenly came running out of the kitchen. "Lorelai, we're out of ice!"

"What? How can we be out of ice?" Lorelai said.

"I don't know but we are."

Lorelai sighed and went to get her coat to go out for some as the front door opened and Luke arrived with two big bags of ice. "You're a vision!" Lorelai squealed. "Sookie we have ice!" She called. "How did you know?" She asked Luke.

"Well you can never have too much ice!" Luke joked.

"You're the best!" Lorelai beamed and surprised him with a hug.

Luke chuckled. "Well I better get these in the kitchen." He said.

Lorelai nodded him and let him go. Little did she know that her mother was watching them. She went into the living room and joined Rory who was stood talking to her grandparents. She smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm whilst talking to them. Luke then appeared and Rory spotted him.

"Luke!" She called happily.

Luke smiled and went over to them but he noticed the two people looking at him. "Hey Rory. Enjoying your party?" He smiled.

"Yeh it's great! Thanks for coming!" Rory smiled. "Oh Grandma, Grandpa, this is Luke. He owns the diner." Rory smiled introducing them.

"How do you do?" Luke nodded at them.

They smiled at him politely.

"Yeh Luke feeds and hydrates us daily." Lorelai smiled.

"Most of my business comes from you two." He joked. "Oh Rory, I got you something." He said suddenly remembering and getting something out of his pocket.

"Luke, you didn't need to get me anything." Rory said, surprised, although she shouldn't be surprised seeing as he always gets her something for her birthday.

Luke handed over a present and Rory opened it. It was an old edition of a Jane Austen book. "Luke..." Rory said touched.

"You haven't got it, have you?" Luke asked nervously. "I tried to look last time I was here..." He said, which caused her grandparents to glance at each other.

"No I don't. Thanks!" Rory smiled and gave him an awkward hug.

Lorelai smiled at their exchange.

Later on, they were all sat down in the living room sharing stories about Rory. Emily was sat on an armchair just listening. Richard was outside reading.

"I'm still sad that you didn't continue your ballet lessons!" Miss Patty said.

"Oh I'm not!" Lorelai joked. "She was practicing the whole time, miss perfectionist here."

"And I still stunk!" Rory laughed.

"I can vouch for that!" Luke chuckled. "You were even practicing in the diner."

Rory grinned sheepishly. "Only when there were no customers though!"

Emily watched this interaction and quietly got up and went upstairs. Lorelai saw her and followed her. She found her in her bedroom.

"I made those from some of Rory's baby clothes." She said from the doorway.

Emily looked up. "I hope you washed them first."

"Oh damn, I knew I'd forgotten something." She joked.

"Wide mix of people you have down there." Emily said.

"Yeh, all lovely people." Lorelai said.

Emily nodded. "What about the ice man?"

"Who? Luke?" Lorelai asked confused.

"How long have you been seeing him?" She asked.

"What? I'm not seeing him." Lorelai said surprised. "We're just friends."

"Ah ha.." Emily said. "You hugged him when he came in and he gave Rory a present."

"Most people gave Rory a present." Lorelai pointed out.

"She seemed happy to see him as did you." Emily said.

"Again, he's a good friend. We go to the diner practically everyday." Lorelai said.

"Mmm.." Emily said unconvinced, leaving Lorelai to think.

Soon the day was over and Rory had thoroughly enjoyed it. Lorelai thanked Emily and Richard for coming and that it meant a lot to Rory. Most guests had left apart from Sookie and Luke who were helping to clear up.

"Why on earth did you have a food fight?" Luke said exasperated.

"It's tradition!" Lorelai grinned.

"Sorry we got you." Rory stifled a laugh. During the food fight, Lorelai and Rory had been throwing food at each other when Luke walked between them and got hit.

"Yeh well I should have known to leave before the food fight." Luke grumbled.

Lorelai smirked. Soon they were finished clearing up and they said bye to Luke and Sookie. Lorelai collapsed on the sofa next to Rory.

"Thanks mom." Rory smiled. "Another amazing party." She said sincerely.

Lorelai smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Rory nodded. "Well I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Night mom!" She smiled.

"Night hon." Lorelai said. She smiled as she saw Rory pick up the book that Luke had bought her and take it to her room, knowing she would be up a while reading.

Lorelai was thinking about what her mom had said. _'It was stupid, right? Luke and her have been friends for years. It was nothing more than that.' _She sighed and got up and went to bed herself.

**Hope you enjoyed it! :) Please please please let me know what you think! :) I really appreciate feedback, good or bad! Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just to say that I aim to change a lot of the episodes and may not include them all! :) Thanks for the reviews! Let me know what you think! :) Also not sure who I'm going to put Rory with so I'm waiting a bit. :)**

Chapter 2

Rory and Lorelai walked into the diner in the morning. "Need coffee!" Lorelai called sitting down at the counter.

"And pancakes!" Rory added.

"And muffins!" Lorelai grinned.

Luke appeared. "Do you two ever eat anything healthy?" He said.

"Do you even have to ask that?" Lorelai grinned.

Luke rolled his eyes and went to get their food.

Lorelai's cellphone rang suddenly. She was about to answer it when Luke's voice was heard. "Out!" He appeared from the kitchen pointing at the door.

"But..."

"Out!" Luke growled.

"Fine!" Lorelai pouted and went outside. "Hello?" She answered.

"Lorelai!" Emily said.

"Oh hi mom." Lorelai said regretting answering the phone now. "What's up?"

"I was just saying we expect you and Rory earlier on Friday because of the Christmas dinner. So we will see you at 5:30." Emily said, not even asking if they were free earlier.

"Mom, I'm working til 6:30. I can come in time for the dinner though." She said.

"You didn't say you were working before."

"Yes because it wouldn't have affected the normal time." Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, we will have visitors. It is rude to arrive late."

"Rory will be there but I can't get out of work. I'm sorry."

"Fine. If you can't be bothered to make it on time, maybe you shouldn't come at all." Emily said coldly.

"What? You're uninviting me just because I can't make the drinks before dinner. That's stupid. I want to come mom, Rory will be there."

"Yes well Rory will be there on time. Bye Lorelai." Emily said and hung up.

Lorelai went back into the diner and slouched back at the counter.

"What's up?" Rory asked.

"I've been officially uninvited to the traditional Christmas dinner." Lorelai pouted.

"What? Why?"

"Because I couldn't make the earlier time." Lorelai said.

"That's harsh!" Rory said.

"You're still invited though."

"Yeh but it won't be any good without you!" Rory said.

"Thanks!" Lorelai grinned.

Rory laughed.

"What's going on?" Luke said going up to them.

"Mom's been uninvited to the traditional Gilmore Christmas Dinner!" Rory smirked.

"Really? Why?" Luke asked.

"Because it's my mom." Lorelai pouted.

"Anyway I'm late for school. Bye mom! Bye Luke!" Rory smiled and grabbed her muffin and went off.

"Bye hon! Have a good day!" Lorelai said.

"Bye Rory." Luke said.

* * *

Friday soon came and Rory was getting ready at home for the dinner when Lorelai arrived home.

"Mom! I thought you were working?"

"I was but the party cancelled so there was no need to stay later." Lorelai sighed.

"So come tonight!" Rory smiled.

"No. I will just get a lecture about not really having to work late."

"But the apple tarts! You like those!" Rory said.

"Yeh but..."

"Fine, I'll see you later! I wish you would come mom! You're being immature!" Rory huffed and left.

"Rory!"

"Just leave it mom! You don't want to come to even spend time with me, fine!" She snapped and left.

Lorelai sighed and headed to the diner.

"What's up with you?" Luke asked.

"Rory and I had a fight and she's gone out to the dinner."

"Ah." Luke said.

"What do you mean ah?"

"Well it makes sense why you're miserable then."

"What?"

"Well you and Rory have had a fight. You normally spend this time together and you miss it. Hence the pout." Luke said.

"Wow."

"Yeh well you come in here every damn day." Luke said.

Lorelai smiled. "Yeh."

"So what can I get you? The normal?" He asked.

"Do you have anything festive?"

"No." He growled.

"Oh. Just a burger then." She said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rory arrived at the dinner. Emily greeted her warmly. They went to the living room.

"Hi Rory!" Claude said. "Where's your mother?"

"Oh she's..."

"She wasn't feeling well." Emily interrupted her. Rory gave her a weird look.

She sat down with them and soon went to the dining room for dinner.

* * *

Back at the diner, Lorelai was drinking her coffee when Luke gave her a plate.

"What did you do?" Lorelai smiled down at the plate.

"You wanted something festive." Luke said.

"You made me a santa burger." She smiled.

"It was no big deal." Luke shrugged it off.

Lorelai smiled. "Thanks."

Luke nodded. Suddenly her phone went off. "Out!"

"But it's cold out!" Lorelai pouted.

"Out now!"

"Oh shoot, it's gone to voicemail now!" Lorelai said.

Just then Taylor came in with carol singers. "Luke can we have hot chocolate please? And seeing as what we've been going, it would be nice if they were on the house." He said.

"Taylor!" Luke ranted. "Get out! I am not giving you free hot chocolate!"

"Oh my god!" Lorelai suddenly exclaimed.

"But Luke!"

"Shut up Taylor!" Luke said looking at Lorelai concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Um my father uh he's collapsed. He's been taken to hospital." Lorelai stammered. "I need to get there. I need a cab. Does anyone have a cab number?" She said. "Could someone give me the damn cab number?!"

"Calm down. I'll take you." Luke said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"But the diner..."

"Everyone out!" Luke said. "The food's on the house. Taylor, get your hot chocolate and close up."

"Luke I..." Lorelai said close to tears.

"I know." He said softly. "Come on. My truck's at the back."

* * *

They arrived at the hospital and soon found Emily.

"Mom!" Lorelai said.

"Lorelai, you came." Emily said shocked.

"Of course I came!" Lorelai said confused. "How's dad?"

"I don't know. He felt hot and then he collpased. Noone will tell me anything!" Emily said. She then noticed Luke. "Were you on a date?"

"No mom. I was in the diner and Luke gave me a lift."

"Well it's not unrealistic that you'd be on a date." Emily remarked.

"Yes mom. We could have been on the date but we weren't." Lorelai said glancing at Luke who was smirking. "Now let's find someone who knows about dad!"

"Noone will say anything. They keep going through those doors."

"Well come on then." Lorelai said walking through them.

"I didn't know you could do that." Emily said and followed her.

"I will just wait um here." Luke said sitting down on some chairs.

"Luke?" Rory said appearing.

"Oh hey Rory. I gave your mom a lift." Luke said.

"Oh right. Thanks for bringing her." Rory said with a small smile.

"It's no problem. Are you ok?" He asked gently, concerned.

"I just don't want him to die." Rory said sadly and quietly.

"Well you tell him that. People like to hear that." He smiled.

Rory smiled back. "So was mom sulking in the diner?"

"You could say that. She was upset that you two had some sort of fight." He said cautiously.

"Oh yeh. I was being stupid." Rory said quietly. "Mom!" She suddenly said seeing her mom walk through. She ran and hugged her.

"Hey kid! How are you holding up?"

"I'm ok but it was horrible seeing him like that, so helpless." Rory said sadly. "I want to do something to help."

Lorelai smiled and hugged her daughter. "He'll be fine."

"Yeh but I was just getting to know him. I don't want him to..."

"He won't." Lorelai interrupted her.

"Coffee. That's what I will do. I'll get us coffee." Rory said. She turned to Luke. "Tea?"

"Peppermint preferably. Thanks." He said.

Rory nodded and went off.

Lorelai sighed and sat next to Luke. "You were very brave for her." Luke said.

"Yeh well...I have to be." Lorelai sighed. "Rory's got so close to my dad."

"You just have to think positive. Flowers, bright colours, big fluffy, ok I'm out.." Luke said.

"Thank god!" Lorelai joked.

Emily then appeared telling them they've secured a room but then mumbled something about pillows and went off again. Lorelai looked at Luke and saw him looking pale with his head back and eyes closed.

"Geez are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeh, I'm just not that great with hospitals. They freak me out." He said.

"Well maybe you should go home then." Lorelai suggested.

"You want me to go?" Luke asked.

"Well no but I mean you don't look good." She said.

"Thanks." He said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean. You know you always look good." She said without thinking.

"Yeh?" Luke smirked.

"I mean you normally look healthy." Lorelai felt turning red. "But now you look.."

"Unhealthy?" Luke finished for her, still smirking.

"Yeh." Lorelai said. She saw him smirking. "Oh so what? I said you look good, we're not in fifth grade!" She said blushing, leaning forwards. She looked back at him watching her. "Stop staring at me!" She said.

Suddenly, her dad was wheeled past. They both stood up forgetting everything. "How is he?"

"Groggy." The man said.

"Yeh but did everything go ok? Will he be ok?" Lorelai asked.

"Sorry miss, I'm only the transport guy. You'll have to ask the doctor." He said.

They followed him to his room but Lorelai stopped outside. "Aren't you going to go in?" Luke asked.

"Um no, I'll wait for my mom and Rory."

"You know I can tell them." Luke said.

Just then, Emily came out of the bathroom and crashed into Lorelai. "Lorelai! What are you doing?"

"Coming to find you actually. They've just brought dad up." She said.

"What when?"

"Just now. He's through there."

"Well what are you waiting for then?" Emily said walking past her.

"You go, I'll wait for Rory." Lorelai said.

"Well ok." Emily said.

"You know I could wait for Rory." Luke said, knowing what Lorelai was doing.

"It's fine." Lorelai said.

"Oh look there's Rory." He said.

"Hey kid! They've just brought your Grandpa up." Lorelai said.

"Well come on then!" Rory said going to the room.

"You go ahead. I just need to make some...calls." Lorelai said.

"Ok well hurry!" Rory smiled and went.

"You can't delay it for ever." Luke said.

"I need to find some coffee." She said and walked off.

Rory found her later hitting the coffee machine. "No luck?"

"I think I'm wearing it down." Lorelai joked.

"Mom, I'm sorry. About what I said before I left the house."

"Oh hon, that doesn't matter now." Lorelai said giving her a hug.

"It wasn't the same without you." She said.

Lorelai smiled. "And the apple tarts?"

"Grandma didn't make any." Rory said.

"Hmmm really?" Lorelai said suspiciously.

"No..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Emily came out of Richard's room. She saw Luke sitting outside. "Oh. Hello. Do you mind?" She asked motioning to the seat next to him.

"Not at all." Luke said sitting up straighter. "How is he?"

"Well you know...I don't know.." She sighed.

Luke nodded, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"So what is going on with you and my daughter?" She asked.

"Nothing. We're just friends." Luke said.

"You're idiots, the both of you." She said.

Lorelai and Rory then appeared. "What are you two talking about?" Lorelai asked.

"Your mother called me an idiot."

"Ha, you must have sucked up good." Lorelai joked.

Emily led Rory away leaving Lorelai hovering outside her dad's room.

"Go on." Luke said softly.

Lorelai gave him a small smile and went in. She stood at the bottom of her dad's bed watching him sleep. Suddenly he opened his eyes and saw her. Tears appeared in is eyes but before he could say anything, Emily, Rory and the doctor came bursting in.

"Well Richard, good news. It seems like you had an angina attack so you will just need rest and to take the medication prescribed to you." The doctor said.

Lorelai gave a small smile and let herself out of the room.

"I heard! He's ok." Luke smiled standing up.

"Yeh..." Lorelai said, tears welling up. "I just..." She said and felt tears falling down her cheeks. She leant forward into Luke and he put an arm around her and comforted her.

She soon stood up again. "Sorry..."

"Are you ok?" Luke asked softly.

"Yeh, just been a crazy day." Lorelai sad quietly.

"Yeh." Luke said. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Um yeh actually. Can you take Rory home if she's ready?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeh sure." Luke smiled.

"Thanks!"

Just then Rory came out of the of the room. "Mom! He's ok!" She grinned and hugged her.

"Yeh. I told you he would be." She said smiling back. "Hey so Luke's going to take you home if you're ready?" She said.

"I can stay if you like."

"No hon, you get back. Ring Lane and catch up with her." Lorelai smiled.

"Ok. I'll see you later." She said kissing her mom.

"Bye hon." She smiled and then turned to Luke. "And thanks." She said directing it at him.

* * *

The next day, Lorelai went into the diner in the evening with a bag. "Hey!" She smiled at Luke.

"Hey! How's your dad?" He smiled back at her.

"Getting better, thanks." She smiled. "This is for you." She said handing him the bag.

"What's it for?"

"Just to say thanks for being there." She said.

Luke looked in the bag and took out a blue baseball hat.

"You know, if you lose the one you've got at the moment. Then you have a spare." Lorelai said.

Luke smiled and took off his current cap and put on his new one.

"Looks good on you." Lorelai said sincerely.

Luke smiled and her and they locked eyes. Before she knew what she was doing, Lorelai leaned forwards and kissed Luke on the lips. She pulled back after a few seconds, shocked and embarrassed by what she did.

"I...I'm sorry." She stammered. "I'm going to um go now. Rory's um waiting back at the house." She said and before Luke could say anything, she ran out of the diner.

Luke watched her running across the square, stunned at what just happened. After a minute though, a smile appeared on his face and he headed up to his apartment.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please please please let me know what you think! :) I've only got one review so far! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them going as it does motivate me to update! :) Just to say I won't be copying the episodes exactly but I will put in parts of the episodes I enjoyed. I will make it different so stick with me! :)**

Chapter 3

Lorelai got home. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god..." She muttered to herself going into the living room.

"Mom?" Rory said looking up from the sofa.

"Oh. Rory. I didn't know you'd still be up." Lorelai said.

"Is everything ok?" Rory asked.

"Yeh everything is um fine..." Lorelai stammered.

"Grandpa's ok right?" She asked suddenly concerned.

"Oh yeh hon, he's recovering well, don't worry." She smiled at her daughter.

"So what's up then?" Rory asked.

Lorelai sighed. She didn't know what her reaction would be. "I may have just kissed Luke..."

"What?" Rory said shocked.

"I don't know why. I've never thought about him like that before but I was in the diner, I gave him the hat and I just kissed him. I don't know what came over me. I was just standing with him and we were looking at each..." She babbled.

"Ok mom, slow down." Rory said confused. "So you were in the diner? You got him a hat?"

"Yeh I bought him a blue baseball cap as a thanks for driving me to the hospital." She said.

Rory nodded. "And then...it just happened?" She asked, not really knowing what to think about it.

"Yeh. I was so embarrassed I just ran out and came straight back here." Lorelai said.

"Mom! You didn't even wait for him to react?"

"Well no. I mean he will probably think I'm crazy now." Lorelai sighed putting her head in her hands.

"Mom." Rory said softer. "Do you like him in that way?"

"I..I don't know. Possibly." She admitted.

"And do you think he likes you back? What am I saying? Of course he likes you. The whole town knows that!" Rory said.

"What?" Lorelai said looking up at her.

"Come on mom. Luke would do anything for you." Rory smiled.

"He's just a good friend. That doesn't mean he likes me." Lorelai said.

"Mom, you need to figure out what you want." Rory said softly.

"What about you?" Lorelai asked looking at my daughter.

"Well he's not really my type!" Rory joked.

Lorelai chuckled. "I mean, how would you feel about me dating Luke? Because if you wouldn't want it, I wouldn't do it." She said genuinely.

Rory sighed. "Well I guess it would be a bit weird at first but I mean, he's been in our lives ever since we've moved here really. We see him everyday anyway." She said.

"So you would be ok?" She asked cautiously.

"Mom, I see how you are with Luke. You're happy with him. The banter between you two is so natural. I'm happy if you're happy." She said sincerely.

Lorelai smiled. "I love you kid."

"Love you too mom." Rory smiled.

* * *

The next morning, Rory found her mom in the kitchen. "Hey! Are we going to Luke's for breakfast?" She asked.

"I don't know. I haven't heard anything from him." Lorelai said.

"Mom, there hasn't really been any time. I'm going so you can decide if you want to or not." Rory said.

"Fine, I'm coming."

"Good!" Rory smiled.

They walked to the diner and went in. They sat at a table by the window. Lorelai caught Luke's eye behind the counter and looked away immediately. She felt herself blushing. Luke came over to their table. "Hey what can I get you?"

"Blueberry pancakes please!" Rory said. "Mom?" She prompted.

"Oh, um, just an omelette with bacon please." She said glancing up at Luke.

"Coming right up." Luke said walking away.

Rory looked at her mom. "Are you ok?"

"Yeh I just, I don't know..." She sighed. "Luke and I have been friends for years. I don't want to ruin the friendship we have."

"Mom, if you like him and he likes you, you should at least try or else you could miss out on the best relationship you've had." Rory said.

Lorelai looked at her daughter. "When did you become so wise?" She joked.

"Since I joined Chilton!" Rory joked back.

Luke came over with their food and coffee.

"Luke, could I maybe talk to you for a minute?" Lorelai asked cautiously.

"Sure." Luke said. "We can go upstairs."

Rory watched her mom and Luke go upstairs and smiled. It was a bit weird them maybe being more than just good friends but Luke's been in their lives for years. And she liked Luke a lot.

Luke led her into his apartment. Lorelai suddenly felt a bit nervous.

"What's up?" Luke asked, trying to not act nervous but he was.

"Yesterday..." Lorelai started, feeling herself blush. "What I did..."

"It's ok. If you just want to forget it happened..." Luke said.

Lorelai was taken aback. "Do you want to forget it happened?" She asked, suddenly doubting herself. Maybe Luke didn't want this at all.

"Well honestly, not really. It was...nice..." Luke said blushing himself.

Lorelai smiled. "Yeh it was." She said shyly.

Luke smiled back. "So..."

"I...I just don't want to ruin our friendship. I mean you've always been there for me and Rory. I'd say that you're my closest friends bar Sookie and Rory." Lorelai said sincerely.

Luke nodded understanding. "Yeh I know. Isn't it worth a try though?" He asked tentatively. In all honesty, he had waited a long time for this.

Lorelai smiled. "That's what Rory said..." She said.

"She knows?" Luke asked surprised.

"I sort of went home in a state and Rory was still up and she could tell what was wrong. She started worrying that something was wrong with my dad so I told her the truth." Lorelai said.

Luke nodded. "And?"

"She wants me to be happy she said. And she likes you a lot." She smiled.

Luke smiled, relieved that Rory was ok with it. "She's a great kid."

"Yeh she is." Lorelai said proudly.

"So we're giving it a go?" Lorelai asked.

"We're giving it a go." Luke smiled.

This time it was Luke's turn to lean forwards and he gently kissed her on the lips. They pulled away and smiled.

"I could get used to this!" Lorelai joked.

"Yeh? Me too." Luke chuckled.

"I better get back down. Rory will be wondering." Lorelai said.

They went back down to the diner and Luke went back to work and Lorelai went back to the table where Rory was.

"I take it from that smile that things are good?" Rory joked.

"Yeh. We both want the same thing." Lorelai said smiling, glancing over at Luke.

Rory smiled. "I'm happy for you mom. Honestly. You deserve this and Luke's a great guy."

"Thanks hon." Lorelai smiled.

Luke soon came over. "Refills?" He asked.

"Do you have to ask?" Lorelai grinned.

"I guess not!" Luke growled and refilled their cups.

"Thanks Luke!" Rory smiled up at him. Luke smiled back and walked away.

* * *

That evening, Rory and Lorelai were sat watching movies.

"So when are you going on your first date?" Rory asked.

"Oh I don't know. We haven't discussed it." Lorelai said.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Who's there?" Lorelai called.

"Me!" Luke called back.

"Me who?" Lorelai teased him.

"Rory can you let me in please?" Luke called.

Rory smirked and got up. "Depends!" She called.

"I've brought food! I know that you don't have anything edible in your house!"

"Oh well in that case!" Rory laughed and opened the front door. "Hey Luke!" She smiled.

"God you two are hard work!" He said, coming in.

"Oooooh food!" Lorelai grinned getting up herself and going over.

"I'll take it to the kitchen." Rory said, leaving them alone.

"Hi." Lorelai smiled at him.

"Hi." Luke smiled back and gave her kiss.

"Do you want to join us? We're having a movie marathon." Lorelai said.

"Oh no, I don't want to intrude. I just wanted to ask if you were free tomorrow at 7." He said.

Lorelai smiled. "Yeh I am."

"Good. I'll pick you up then." Luke smiled and gave her another kiss.

"Get a room guys!" Rory joked appearing.

Luke went red and Lorelai just laughed. "Hush you!"

Rory smirked and went to the living room.

"So I'll see you tomorrow." Luke smiled.

"Yeh, see you then." Lorelai smiled back.

"Bye Rory!" Luke called through to the living room.

"Bye Luke! Thanks for the food!" She called back.

Luke then left and Lorelai went back in grinning so widely.

Rory smirked at her. "You so like him!" She teased.

"Yeh I think I might do." She grinned.

They snuggled down and had a lovely mother daughter evening, Lorelai excited about what the future might hold.

**Hope you enjoyed it! :) Please let me know what you think! :) Thanks! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews so far! Here's the next chapter! :)**

Chapter 4

"Rory!" Lorelai called from her room. "Help!"

Rory went up to her mom's room. "What's up?" She asked entering it.

"I don't know what to wear!" She moaned.

"Well do you know where you're going?" Rory asked.

"No, Luke won't tell me!" Lorelai pouted.

"Wear your blue dress and your black shoes. And you can take that white cardigan if you need it." Rory said.

"I knew I had you for something." Lorelai joked.

"Yep I'm forever your fashion expert." Rory joked.

The doorbell suddenly rang.

"He's early! He said 7!" Lorelai panicked.

"Mom, it is 7." Rory said.

"Well he should have been late!" Lorelai said.

Rory laughed. "You get ready, I'll go let him in."

She went downstairs and opened the door. "Hey Luke!" She smiled at Luke, who was standing holding a bunch of flowers.

"Hey Rory!" He smiled back.

"Mom's still getting ready but come in." Rory said. "You should know that she's never ready on time." Rory joked.

Luke chuckled and went in. They sat down in the living room and there was a bit of an awkward silence.

"Soooo...where are you taking her?" Rory asked breaking the silence.

"Just this restaurant I know." Luke said.

Rory nodded, falling silent again.

"You are...ok with this right?" Luke asked nervously. "I mean your mom said you were but I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Rory smiled at his concern. "Yeh I'm good. We see you practically everyday anyway." She said. "Just make sure you get her back by 11!" She joked.

Luke chuckled, relieved that Rory was ok.

"Ok I'm ready!" Lorelai exclaimed coming down.

"About time!" Rory teased.

"Hush you!" She said and then looked at Luke. "Wow you look...nice." She smiled at his appearance.

"You look beautiful." Luke said sincerely. "Oh these are for you." He said handing the flowers over.

"Aw Luke they're beautiful. Thank you." Lorelai smiled.

"Shall we?" Luke said gesturing to the door.

"We shall." Lorelai smiled giving him a quick kiss. "Bye hon!"

"Bye mom! Have fun! Just don't tell me all the details!" Rory joked.

Luke went red. "Bye Rory!"

"Bye!" Rory smirked.

* * *

Luke drove Lorelai to a restaurant called Sniffy's and he took her to a table.

"Are we allowed to seat ourselves?" Lorelai asked.

"I know the people in charge. It's fine." Luke smiled.

"Lucas! How good to see you!" Maisy came up to the table and gave him a hug. "And you must be Lorelai. I've heard a lot about you." She smiled.

"How do you do?" Lorelai smiled at her.

Buddy then came up. "Luke, it's good to see you!" He said shaking his hand.

"You too Buddy. Buddy, this is Lorelai." Luke smiled.

"Pleasure to meet you miss." Buddy smiled.

"You too." Lorelai smiled.

They went off and Lorelai smiled at Luke. "They know you!"

"Yeh they were friends of parents. Buddy helped me with the diner." Luke said.

"Aw that's nice." She smiled.

"Plus I sort of come here a few times a week." Luke admitted.

"Oh my god! Luke has a Luke's!" She teased.

Luke smirked. "Yeh I do."

"Hey I was wondering, when was the first time we met? I mean it must have been in Luke's right?" Lorelai said.

"It was in Luke's. It was the lunch time rush and this woman..." He started.

"Oooh is it me? Is it me?" Lorelai grinned.

"This woman comes in in a coffee frenzy." He continued.

"Ooh it's me!" She grinned.

"And she's badgering me for some coffee. She just won't leave me alone so I say to her, 'Hey you're being annoying. Shut up and sit down and I will get to you when I get to you. Then she starts asking me when my birthday is. After 5 minutes, I eventually tell her and she gives me a horoscope. I read it and its says 'You will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she will go away." So I gave her coffee." Luke said.

"But she didn't go away." Lorelai smiled.

"She told me to keep it in my wallet and one day it will bring me luck." Luke said getting out his wallet. He took out a piece of paper.

"Wow. I can't believe you kept this." Lorelai said stunned.

"Yeh well..." He said. "Lorelai?"

"Yeh?"

"I just want you to say what we're doing here. I'm in. I'm all in." He said. "Does that um scare you?"

Lorelai smiled at him.

Luke drove her home after their meal and they stopped outside her front door.

"I had a lovely time." Lorelai smiled at him.

"Yeh me too." Luke smiled back.

They then kissed.

"So I'll see you tomorrow morning?" Luke asked.

"You try and stop me." Lorelai smiled.

They kissed again and then Luke left. Lorelai watched him leave smiling. She then let herself in.

* * *

"Sooooo how was it?" Rory asked on the sofa.

Lorelai smiled and sat down next to her daughter. "Amazing." She said.

Rory smiled. "You look happy."

"He kept my horoscope all these years." Lorelai said.

"What?"

Lorelai explained the whole story to Rory.

"Aw that's so sweet!" Rory smiled.

"Yeh." Lorelai smiled. "I can't believe we didn't do this any sooner."

"Yeh neither can the whole town!" Rory teased. "When are you going to make it public anyway?"

"I don't know. We haven't really talked about that. I'm sure people will find out when they do." She said.

Rory nodded. She stood up and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you're happy." She smiled and then went off to bed.

Lorelai smiled and then picked up the phone. "Sookie?"

"Hey Lorelai! Everything ok?"

"Yeh I just wanted to tell you something. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I wanted to make sure it was going to work."

""What?" Sookie asked intrigued.

"Me and Luke went on our first date tonight."

"Oh my god!" Sookie squealed through the door.

Lorelai laughed and continued to tell her everything that happened that night including the first time they kissed.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Will add more soon! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just to let you know that I may be able to do a chapter tomorrow morning but if not, you'll have to wait until sunday evening for me to start again! Please keep with me though! And please let me know what you think! Reviews really do motivate me. :)**

Chapter 5

Lorelai and Rory went into Luke's on Friday morning and sat themselves down at a table. Luke came over to them. "What can I get you?" He asked.

"Wow, straight to the point. No you look beautiful Lorelai. I thought we were in a relationship." Lorelai teased.

"I'm working and there are people around." Luke said.

"Wow. Now I feel unloved." She joked.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Rory? What would you like?"

"French toast with eggs please. And coffee." Rory smiled up at him.

"Thank you. An actual answer." Luke said.

"Omelette with bacon please." Lorelai grinned sweetly.

"Coming right up." Luke said and as he was walking to the counter, he gestured to Lorelai to follow him.

"I'll be back." She said to Rory.

"You gestured." Lorelai smiled.

"You do look beautiful." Luke said.

Lorelai grinned. "Flattery will get you everywhere."

"So what are your plans tonight?" Luke asked.

"Urghh dinner with my parents!" Lorelai groaned.

"You going to tell them about us?" Luke questioned.

"I don't know. I don't want to. They will just try and get me down. I don't want that." Lorelai sighed.

"Your mom's been dropping hints about us liking each other though hasn't she? She sure did to me at the hospital." Luke said.

"Yeh but that doesn't mean she will approve. She will be happy she was proved right but she never approves of any of my choices." Lorelai said with a hint of sadness in her eyes.

Luke felt for her and didn't know how her parents couldn't be proud of this amazing woman.

"I'm sorry. I don't want it to look like I'm ashamed or anything. Because I'm not at all." She said sincerely.

"I know." Luke smiled.

"So are going to let the town know? Because it's getting kind of annoying we can't kiss in public." Lorelai joked.

"The town is full of crazy people." Luke ranted.

Lorelai smirked. "Let's just let them find out when they do. I'm sure Babette will start to realise something seeing as she lives next door."

"I guess." Luke said. "So do you want to pop by here after your dinner tonight? Both of you?"

"Sure! I'll check with Rory but I don't think she has any plans tonight." Lorelai smiled.

"Great!" Luke smiled. "I'll get your orders then."

"Ok." Lorelai said walking back to the table.

"What was all that about?" Rory asked.

"We were just talking."

"About?"

"My parents, this town..." Lorelai said.

"Oh about telling them about you two?" Rory guessed.

"Yeh."

"And?"

"Parents no. Town whenever they find out." Lorelai said.

"You're not going to tell Grandma and Grandpa?" Rory asked.

"Not yet. I'm happy. I don't want them to ruin that. Mom will be happy she will be proved right but I just know she will judge Luke and I don't want that." Lorelai said.

"Surely they'd like Luke though? Everyone likes Luke!" Rory said.

"Oh sweet innocent Rory.." Lorelai teased.

"Mooommm!" Rory said.

"Just trust me. They won't approve and I don't want to subject Luke to them. If they know we're dating, they will want to meet him." Lorelai said.

"Ok..." Rory said.

"Please just trust me on this." Lorelai said.

"I do mom. I just don't see why they wouldn't like Luke." Rory said.

Lorelai smiled at this. She liked how much Rory obviously looked up to Luke and how much she thought of him. That was important to her.

Luke then appeared. "Omelette and french toast. And both your drinks of death." He said sarcastically.

"Thanks Luke!" Rory said digging into her food.

"Thanks!" Lorelai smiled up at him.

* * *

That evening, they went to dinner at the Gilmore Mansion. They were all in the living room chatting.

"So are you enjoying Chilton, Rory?" Emily asked.

"Yeh it's a great school, Grandma. And the teachers are really good." Rory replied.

"And how about the inn, Lorelai?" Richard asked.

"The inn's doing great, dad." Lorelai smiled.

"Yeh they've got a big wedding booked for this weekend." Rory smiled.

"A wedding?" Emily asked interested.

"Yeh we have a lot of weddings at the inn. People like the location." Lorelai smiled.

"How nice." Emily said. "So anything new in your life?"

"Um no, nothing new. Been working a lot to prepare for the wedding." Lorelai said, uncomfortably.

"Ah ha. So there's nothing new?" Emily pushed.

"No mom! Nothing new." Lorelai said more forcefully.

"So how come when I rang up the inn wanting to speak to you, this french man said you were probably with your boyfriend?" Emily said.

Lorelai and Rory glanced at each other. "I don't know mom. Michel gets a lot of things wrong. He probably did this to annoy me. He's good at that." She said.

"Oh please Lorelai! Don't insult me. If there's a significant other in your life, we as your parents should know about it." Emily said.

"Why?" Lorelai said.

"Because we would want to meet him."

Lorelai sighed knowing she was caught out. "Mom, we've only been dating for a few days. It's early."

"So he's a passing ship then?" Emily said.

"No, it's just early."

"Then we want to meet him. Bring the diner man here next Friday." Emily said.

"His name is Luke." Lorelai said gritting her teeth.

"So Rory, are you on the paper at school?" Emily asked, ignoring Lorelai.

"Um yeh I am Grandma." Rory said.

The dinner went relatively well with no more mention of Luke. They said their goodbyes and left.

* * *

"Urghhhhhhhhh!" Lorelai groaned in the car on the way back.

"Mom, it won't be that bad." Rory tried to reassure her.

"My mom called him the diner man." Lorelai said. "I have to get him out of this."

"Tell him first though. He might want to come." Rory suggested.

"Oh Rory..."

"Mom, please. I want them to meet Luke. I want them to see what a good match you are. When they see you together, surely they can't disapprove." Rory said.

"I doubt it.." She muttered.

They did stop by at the diner afterwards.

"I take it by that look dinner was bad?" Luke said giving Lorelai a kiss as noone was about.

"Michel dropped you in it. They know about you two." Rory said.

"And they want you there next Friday. I can get you out of it though." Lorelai said.

"It's fine. I'll go." Luke shrugged.

"What?"

"Meeting the parents I part of dating. I'd have to do it at some point. Why put it off?" Luke said.

"Well don't say I didn't warn you!" Lorelai sighed. She then turned to Rory. "Do something bad at school so their sole focus will be on you!" She said.

"I'll do my best!" Rory joked.

Luke rolled their eyes and went off to get them some coffee.

"Mom it'll be ok." Rory reassured her, noticing that she was nervous.

Lorelai smiled at her. "Just promise me, you'll be there."

"Mom, they won't let me not be there. That's the whole point of the contract." Rory said.

Luke came over with some coffee and sat down with them and they chatted for about half an hour before Lorelai and Rory went home.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please do let me know what you think! Good or bad comments are all welcome! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's another chapter! Thanks for the reviews! The next one won't be until Sunday evening but please keep with me! :)**

Chapter 6

The week went quickly and soon Friday came around again. Luke, Lorelai and Rory were stood outside the Gilmore Mansion.

"Have I said I'm sorry already?" Lorelai said looking at Luke.

"It can't be that bad." Luke said. "Are either of you going to ring the doorbell?"

"Nope." Lorelai said.

Rory rolled her eyes and leant forward to ring it. The maid let them in and took their coats.

Emily then appeared in the foyer. "Lorelai, Rory!" She smiled. She then looked at Luke. "You must be Luke." She said.

"Mom you've met him before." Lorelai said.

"Not in this situation." Emily said. "It's nice to see you again, Luke." She said shaking his hand.

"Yes you too, Mrs Gilmore." Luke said.

"Please call me Emily."

They went through to the living room. "Hey Grandpa!" Rory smiled and went to hug him.

"Hello Rory! Lorelai! And you must be Luke." He said shaking Luke's hand.

"Yes sir."

"Please call me Richard."

They all sat down with drinks.

"So Luke, you work at a diner?" Emily hiding the distain in her voice.

"He owns a diner, mom." Lorelai gritted her teeth.

"And it's going well?" Richard asked.

"Yeh, it pays the bills."

"It's very popular! Everyone in the town loves it." Lorelai said smiling at Luke.

Luke smiled gratefully back.

"Yeh we go there everyday!" Rory grinned.

"I went to an old rustic diner once. They sold roadkill." Emily said.

"Well there's um no roadkill at mine." Luke said uncomfortably.

The maid came in to say that dinner was ready so they went to the dining room.

"Oh Lorelai, did you know Christopher is in town?" Emily asked her.

"No mom, why would I know that?" Lorelai said, squeezing Luke's hand.

"Rory, he must have told you?" Emily said ignoring Lorelai's comment.

"Um no, Grandma. I haven't heard from him." Rory said.

Lorelai saw the hurt in Rory's face. "Dad, Mom, Rory got an A in a recent English paper." Lorelai said changing the subject.

"Well Rory, that's wonderful! Well done!" Richard praised her.

"Thanks Grandpa." Rory smiled.

"Christopher's business is doing wonderfully and he's single." Emily said.

"That's great mom." Lorelai gritted her teeth.

"How about you Luke? How are your finances?" Emily asked.

"Mom, you can't ask him that!" Lorelai said angrily.

"Why not? It's a perfectly good question."

"It's ok." Luke said. "They're fine, Emily. My diner does really well and I own the building next to my diner as well." He said.

Emily just nodded. She didn't know what Lorelai would see in this scruffy man.

"Oh Mom, Luke! Chilton's having a debate next week. Do you want to come?" Rory said changing the subject.

"Of course! I'll be there!" Lorelai smiled.

"Great! Luke?" Rory asked.

Emily didn't know why Rory would want Luke there. He wasn't her father. "Doesn't Luke have to work?" She said.

"I can work something out. I'll be there." Luke smiled at Rory, happy that she asked.

"Great!"

"What about your dad, Rory? Don't you think he would want to come?" Emily said.

"I don't know. I haven't heard from him, Grandma." Rory said.

Soon dinner was over and the three of them were stood outside.

"Told you." Lorelai said.

"They don't like me." Luke said.

"Told you. I can't believe them. They never want to see me happy." Lorelai said sadly.

Luke felt sorry for her. "Lorelai, you're amazing. Come here." He said and gave her a hug.

"You're not put off?" Lorelai asked.

"Never." Luke smiled and kissed her.

Rory smiled at this exchange. She thought her mom was exaggerating about her parents but she's glad their interrogation didn't hurt their relationship.

* * *

They all drove home. Luke was staying at theirs tonight. They got there and saw a volvo outside. "Who's is that?" Luke asked.

Christopher got out of it.

"Christopher..." Lorelai said quietly.

"Dad!" Rory exclaimed and ran out the car and hugged him.

"Hey kiddo!" He smiled.

Lorelai and Luke got out too.

"Hey Lore! How are you doing?" He smiled before noticing Luke. "Oh hi.."

"How do you do?" Luke nodded at him.

"Dad, this is Luke. Luke this is dad!" Rory smiled at them.

"Ah the coffee guy!" Christopher smiled patronising.

"Actually we're dating." Lorelai said.

"Oh.." His face fell. How could Lorelai want to go out with this guy?

"Mom, can dad stay here? Please!" Rory said excited.

"Oh um hon..." Lorelai glanced at Luke.

"Please mom!" Rory said.

"Of course he should stay here." Luke said showing he was ok with it. Underneath he wasn't. He didn't trust this guy but he was Rory's dad and he didn't want to upset her.

"You won't even know I'm here Lore!" Chris smiled, giving Luke a look.

"Yeh well, Rory you get him settled. I'm going to go back to Luke's." Lorelai said.

"Ok!" Rory smiled and led Christopher to the house.

* * *

Luke and Lorelai went back to his apartment.

"I'm so sorry Luke." Lorelai apologised.

"It's no big deal." Luke shrugged it off.

"I can guess how he would just turn up suddenly though." Lorelai said bitterly.

"What? You don't think your mom told him?" Luke said surprised.

"I wouldn't put anything past her." Lorelai sighed.

* * *

Back at the Crap Shack, Rory was getting the couch ready for her dad.

"So your mom and Luke? That a new development?" Chris asked nonchalantly.

"They've been dating for a week and a bit. But they've been really good friends for years." Rory smiled. "He's a great guy. He makes mom happy." She said.

"That's...great.." Chris said bitterly.

Rory smiled at him. She turned the tv on and they sat down to watch some tv.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! :D Hope you're all still with me! :) Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 7

Lorelai had returned to the house the following morning and found Chris and Rory having coffee.

"Hey mom!" Rory smiled.

"Hey sweets!" Lorelai smiled. "Had a nice evening?"

"Yeh we watched tv!" Rory smiled.

"That's great." She smiled.

Just then the phone rang and Rory went to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey Rory! Is your mom there?" Luke asked.

"Yeh one sec!" Rory said. She went back into the kitchen where her mom was silently making some coffee. "Mom, it's Luke!"

Lorelai smiled and took the phone, taking it into the other room. "Hey Luke! Missed me already?" She joked.

"Of course. Um actually I know you're not at the inn or anything right now but I was wondering if I could book nine rooms for Wednesday and Thursday?" Luke said.

"Um I'm sure you can. What are they for?"

"Some family are coming over."

"Oh like a party?" Lorelai said.

"Not exactly. My Uncle Louie died. I found out after you left this morning." Luke said.

"Oh Luke, I'm sorry." Lorelai said genuinely. "Are you ok?"

"Yeh, he was old so it's not like unexpected."

"I know but still. If you need anything..."

"Just the rooms."

"Well you've definitely got those."

"Thanks Lorelai."

"I'll see you later. I'm really sorry." She said.

"Thanks."

Lorelai went back into the kitchen. Rory looked up. "Was he missing you?" She teased.

"Obviously." She joked. "But no actually. He wanted to book rooms for his family at the inn. His uncle died."

"Aw poor Luke. Is he ok?" Rory asked genuinely concerned.

"He sounded ok. He said he was old so it was kind of expected but these things are always a shock." Lorelai said.

Rory nodded. "Hey why don't we go to the diner for brunch?" She suggested.

Lorelai glanced at Chris. "If your dad wants to."

"Sure, why not." Chris said. Secretly he wanted to see this famous diner that they always went on about.

"Cool let's go then!" Rory smiled.

* * *

They entered the diner and stopped.

"Wow.." Lorelai said.

"It's packed in here. Luke looks totally overwhelmed." Rory said.

"Doesn't look like he's coping with all these people." Chris said smugly.

Just then Luke came over to them, still on the phone.

"Hey, this place is packed!" Lorelai said.

"I know and I can't get off the phone. I've got all these calls to make for the funeral and I've been on hold for god knows how long and people keep demanding my attention." He ranted.

"Woah, calm down." Lorelai said, taking the two plates off him and handing one to Rory. "I'll deal with the diner. You go sort out things." She said.

"You can't cope with the diner by yourself. It's too much." Luke said.

"I don't mind. Who's are these for?" She said gesturing the plates they were holding.

"Guy in the corner and the crank over there." Luke said.

Rory and Lorelai delivered the plates.

"Seriously you don't need to do this. You've got the inn." Luke said.

"You need me. That's all that matters right now." Lorelai said sincerely.

"Yeh and I'll help out too." Rory piped up.

"Don't you have school?" Luke said.

"No, teacher training day." Rory said.

"I thought we were going to spend the day together." Chris said bitterly.

"We will, dad. I'll help with the rush then we can do something. Go sit over there and we can get you some food." Rory smiled at her dad.

Chris grudgingly went to sit down. He understood why Lorelai was helping because she was dating the nutjob. _'But why Rory?' _He just didn't understand it.

"Hon, you don't need to do this." Lorelai said genuinely.

"Luke's helped us out so many times. It's our turn to return the favour." Rory smiled.

Lorelai just smiled. She had an amazing kid.

Christopher just watched them run round delivering food, taking cues from Luke to what to do.

* * *

Later that day, Chris had gone back to the Crap Shack as Lorelai and Rory were still helping out Luke. It seemed like that day the whole town wanted food. Lorelai turned round when she heard the bells. "Oh. Hi mom." She said surprised.

"Lorelai? Since when were you working here?" Emily said.

"I'm not. I'm just helping out." Lorelai said calmly. "Luke needed to sort some things out so I offered to help with the diner."

"Hey Grandma!" Rory smiled going past her with some plates she had got from the kitchen.

Emily's eyes widened. "What's Rory doing here?"

"She's helping out too."

"But Christopher's in town."

"No really?" Lorelai said sarcastically.

"I assumed Rory would want to spend time with her dad." Emily said.

"Well yeh she does but she wants to help Luke too. It was her decision, mom." Lorelai said.

"She shouldn't be working here. It's not safe." Emily said with distain.

"What's not safe?" Rory said appearing having delivered the orders.

"Rory, dear, you should go and enjoy spending time with your dad. Surely you would prefer doing that than having to work in here?" Emily smiled sweetly.

"It's ok Grandma. I offered. I wanted to help Luke out. He's helped us so many times in the past. I wanted to return the favour." Rory smiled and went off to get more orders.

"See, mom. Noone's forcing her to do it. Now do you want food or not? Because it's kind of busy in here." Lorelai said losing her patience.

Emily recoiled in horror at the suggestion. "No thanks. I don't want food here. Bring Christopher to Friday Night Dinner this week." She said before she left.

Lorelai took a deep breath. Why did she always feel like this whenever she saw her mom?

"Mom, you ok?" Rory asked, appearing beside her.

"Yeh kid, I'm fine. You know, I'm sure I can handle it here. You go home and see your dad."

"You sure?" Rory asked.

"Yes. You go." She smiled.

"Ok." Rory smiled.

Just then, though, Luke came storming through the door.

"Woah, what's happened?" Lorelai asked.

"Noone's coming!"

"What?"

"None of my family are coming to the funeral. I mean who does that? Someone dies in your family and your go to their funeral!" He ranted. He realised everyone in the diner were watching him. "And I know noone here is coming as everyone hated him! Just forget it!" Luke ranted and stormed upstairs.

Lorelai and Rory exchanged looks. "Mom, you go! I'll keep helping down here." She said.

Lorelai nodded, appreciatively and went up to the apartment. She knocked on the door and went in. "Luke?"

Luke was sat at the table. "I'm sorry." He said, having calmed down. "In all this madness, I haven't even thanked you and Rory for helping out. I really do appreciate it."

"Don't worry about it." Lorelai said. "And who cares if noone turns up? I'll be there with you."

Luke sighed. "My dad always wanted him to have a proper send off."

Lorelai sat down with him and comforted him, while having a think.

* * *

The next day came and the funeral was finished. Lorelai had somehow managed to persuade the town to give Louie the proper veterans send off which Luke really appreciated. They were walking back to the diner when they suddenly noticed the amount of people in it.

"What's going on?" Luke asked.

"Beats me!" Lorelai said.

They went in and Rory greeted them.

"What's all this?" Luke asked.

"It's sort of like a wake for your uncle." Rory said.

"But everyone hated him. How did they all get in here?" Luke asked surprised.

"Well you kind of hide in the spare key in an obvious place..." Rory said.

Luke was surprised suddenly realising Rory had organised all this while Lorelai looked at her daughter adoringly. "You didn't have to do this..." He said touched.

"Well dad helped.." Rory said pointing out her dad sat in the corner obviously annoyed and bored. It was obvious he had nothing to do with it.

"Thank you Rory." Luke said sincerely.

"It's no problem. Once I suggested it, everyone wanted to come anyway." Rory said.

The day ended with the townspeople all telling different stories about Louie. Lorelai looked at Luke. "I don't think this was all for Louie. I think it was for you." She whispered and rested her head on his shoulder. Luke smiled and put his arm round her whispering back, "Thank you. For everything."

Noone noticed Christopher leave after watching them.

**Hope you enjoyed it! And hope it was worth it! :) Please let me know what you think! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks for all the follows, faves and reviews so far for this story! I really do appreciate it and I love hearing what you think! :)**

Chapter 8

Friday night soon came and Lorelai, Luke, Rory and Christopher were awkwardly stood outside the Gilmore Mansion not saying anything. Lorelai was getting more uncomfortable with Chris' presence at her house and she knew Luke didn't really like it but he tolerated it for Rory's sake.

Suddenly the door swung open and Emily appeared.

"What are you all doing standing out here? Seriously Lorelai, is it that hard to ring the doorbell?" Emily said.

"Hey, I'm not the only one here who didn't!" Lorelai pouted.

Emily rolled her eyes and took them through to the living room. Luke and Lorelai sat on one sofa while Rory and Chris sat on the other.

"So Luke how's the diner doing?" Richard asked.

"It's good. It pays the bill." Luke said.

"It looked like you were struggling with the business when I visited. You needed Lorelai and Rory's help." Emily said pointedly.

"That was a one off." Luke said calmly. "It was a cray day and Lorelai and Rory very kindly offered to help out which I really appreciated."

"Hadn't you made plans with your dad though Rory?" Emily said smugly.

Rory looked uncomfortable. "Um yeh but I didn't mind. I wanted to help." She said.

"Yes but it was your day off school." Emily said.

"So dad how's business?" Lorelai butted in changing the subject. Rory looked at her gratefully.

"It's going fine thank you Lorelai. And the inn?" He replied.

"Booked up." Lorelai said.

"So Christopher, how long are you planning on staying in town? I'm sure you want to stick around for Rory." Emily said. "Do you know about the debate she's having at Chilton on Monday?"

"I told him, Grandma." Rory said.

"Oh so are you going?" Emily said delighted.

"I wouldn't miss it." Chris smiled.

"You two are still coming right?" Rory asked her mom and Luke.

"Sure thing!" Lorelai smiled. "I want to see you and Paris kick butt!"

Rory smirked and then looked at Luke. "You're still coming right, Luke?" She asked.

"Aren't you only allowed two tickets?" Emily said.

"I'm with Paris. I'm sure I can get as many tickets as I want." Rory joked.

"Yeh but surely there won't be space to invite just anyone you want?" Emily said annoyed.

"There's plenty of space Grandma." Rory said starting to get annoyed.

Luke caught her eye. "I'll be there." He smiled.

Rory smiled. "Great!"

Emily silently fumed and so did Christopher. Dinner was soon served so they went to the dining room, Luke and Lorelai sat on one side and Chris and Rory on the other.

Rory started to notice how her grandparents were ignoring Luke and just asking her dad questions. "So Luke are you going to take part in the basket auction next week?" She joked.

Lorelai's eyes lit up. "Oh yes you must!" She grinned.

"I don't take part in the town's crazy activities." He said.

"Yeh but you don't want another man sharing a picnic with me, do you?" Lorelai smirked.

"What's this basket auction?" Emily asked suddenly interested.

"Every year, the women fill their basket with lots of food for a picnic and men auction to get them." Rory explained. "Me and mom have been doing it every year."

"Really?" Emily asked. "Who bids on your baskets then?"

"Mom usually went for people who could benefit her." Rory joked. "But now she has someone who she can share a picnic with. Isn't that right Luke?" She smirked.

"Ah jeez, you two never give up do you?" He said.

Lorelai and Rory grinned at each other.

"Who bids on yours then, Rory?" Richard asked. "You don't have a boyfriend right?"

"Yeh but different men have bid on mine before. Morey, who lives next door, Andrew who owns the bookshop and even Luke did once." Rory said.

Lorelai looked at Luke. "You did? When?"

"You weren't feeling well and quite a few people were away so she didn't get many bids." Luke said feeling himself blush.

"Aw you big softy!" Lorelai teased.

Rory grinned. "Sorry Luke. Was it meant to be a secret?"

Chris watched these interactions jealously. _'Who did this man think he was? Butting into his daughter's life. He was her father not him!'_

Emily was watching and listening carefully too, but for a different reason.

Soon dinner was over and everyone said their goodbyes.

* * *

"I'm going to go to Luke's tonight. I'll see you tomorrow." Lorelai said to Rory.

"Ok." Rory smiled. "Come on dad. I can introduce you to the Gilmore Girls movie night." She smiled leading him over to his volvo.

Chris followed her watching Lorelai and Luke walk to her jeep fawning all over each other. He was definitely going to stay for that basket auction.

They arrived back at the Crap Shack and Rory got the movies and junk food ready.

"Doesn't your mom ever stay here anymore?" Chris suddenly asked.

Rory looked up. "Yeh. Normally Luke comes too if he doesn't have an early delivery but I think they probably find it a bit uncomfortable to come back here." She said cautiously.

"Hmmm..." Chris said. "How long has she known Luke?"

"Since we first moved here. They got on immediately. They've been best friends for years. Luke's always been good for us. He's looked out for us." Rory said.

"I'm sure..." He said bitterly.

Rory didn't say anything but could tell he was jealous. "It's been a long time coming. The whole town's been waiting years for them to finally get together." She said, silently hoping he wasn't going to mess it up.

"I bet. I guess I wouldn't have pictured your mom with him, that's all." He said.

"Why?"

"Well he's...you know..." He said.

"No I don't." Rory said.

"He's hardly up there in the social circle." He said.

Rory was annoyed at the insult. Luke had been insulted the whole night and he just took it. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning, dad." She said getting up.

"Rory! Sorry have I upset you?"

"Mom's moved on. You should too. Luke's a great guy and the sooner you accept that, the better." Rory said and then went to her room.

That was when she received the phone call. She ran out of her room. "Dad! Mom's been in an accident. I need to get to the hospital now!" Rory exclaimed, worried sick.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! :) Next chapter up very soon, don't worry!**


	9. Chapter 9

**As I promised, the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! :)**

Chapter 9

Christopher drove Rory to the hospital, dropping her off outside the entrance as he went to find the parking space. Rory went rushing in and got to the area her Grandpa had told her to go to. She immediately saw her grandparents there, her Grandma looking particularly angry.

"Grandma, Grandpa, have you seen her? How is she? And how's Luke?" Rory asked worried.

"Apparently your mom's quite bad but we haven't seen Luke." Emily said. "Hopefully gone forever.." She muttered under her breath.

"All we were told is that it was worse for your mom." Richard explained to Rory gently, giving Emily a look.

Rory suddenly spotted Luke coming out of a room. "Luke!" She said and ran over to him. "How is she? What happened?" She asked close to tears.

"There was an animal in the road. We were chatting so we didn't see it. We swerved but lost control and it went into a tree." Luke said pained.

Rory gasped. "Have you seen mom?"

Luke shook her head. "I think she went into surgery. I'm so sorry Rory." He said.

Rory felt a tear fall down her cheek and before she knew it, she hugged Luke tightly and sobbed against his chest. Luke just held her tightly. Christopher had arrived at the scene and watched them. Richard did the same and realised how much Luke meant to Rory and the other way round. Emily just watched them angrily and stormed over. "It's all your fault my daughter's here!" She snapped.

Rory pulled away from Luke. "Grandma!" She said.

"It's all your fault! I wish she'd never met you! Lorelai deserves so much better than you! If she dies, it's on your conscience!" She snaped.

Rory's eyes widened. "Grandma, please... She's not going to die..." She said close to tears again.

Richard went over to them. "Of course she's not. Emily, none of this is helping. It was an accident."

"Yeh but I bet _he _was driving!" Emily said bitterly.

Luke looked down at his shoes. Christopher went over. "Emily, I'm sure it was an accident. Lorelai will be fine. She's tough." He said.

Rory was glaring at her Grandma by this stage. Emily looked at her. "Rory..."

"Forget it.." Rory snapped and went off to sit down.

Luke cautiously went and sat down next to Rory. He felt awful. He had been driving.

"It wasn't your fault..." Rory said quietly.

Luke looked at her. "I was driving..."

"It was an accident. I know you Luke, you're such a careful driver. I've experienced it so many times!" She chuckled.

Luke smiled at this. He looked at Rory. "Thanks.."

A doctor came out then. "Family of Ms Gilmore?" He asked.

Everyone stood up. "How is she?" Rory asked.

"She's out of surgery. We were worried that she had sustained some head injuries but the tests came back all clear." He started. Everyone looked visibly relieved at this. "She's got a broken arm and cuts and bruises. But apart from that, she's been very lucky." The doctor finished. "She was just waking up when I was in there and she was asking for a Luke?" He said.

Rory smiled up at Luke while Emily scowled. "I'm Luke." Luke told the doctor.

"Well she wants to see you and her daughter, which I assume is you." The doctor smiled at Rory.

Rory nodded and smiled. "Yeh thanks doctor."

Rory and Luke went to Lorelai's room. "Mom!" Rory said and rushed forward and gave her a gentle hug. "I was so worried."

"Hey kid..." Lorelai smiled. "Sorry I worried you..."

"I'm just glad you're ok." Rory smiled. She looked at Luke who hadn't said anything. "I'm going to get some coffee. I'll be back in a minute." Rory said giving them some space and left the room.

"Oh Luke...They wouldn't say anything about you. I didn't know if you were ok..." Lorelai said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine." Luke soothed her and sat next to her. "I'm so so sorry..." He said sadly.

"Luke, this wasn't your fault. You swerved to miss that dog. You couldn't have done anything!" She reassured him, aghast that he would blame himself.

Luke looked up. "I still feel responsible and your mom..." He started to say but stopped.

"My mom?" She frowned.

"She sort of blamed me for everything..." Luke said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rory had gone out to the waiting room.

"How is she?" Emily asked getting up.

"She's ok. Luke's with her. I wanted to give them some space." She said coldly, still angry at her Grandma for before.

"Maybe she will see sense..." Emily said quietly to Richard.

Rory glared at her. "Why do you hate Luke so much?"

Emily was taken aback. "I don't hate Luke."

"Really? Well you have a funny way of showing it!" Rory snapped.

"Rory!" Emily scolded.

"How could you blame Luke for this? Didn't you see how devastated he was? I bet if he could have switched places with mom, he would have straight away!" Rory said. "They're happy. I've never seen mom happier. Just please stay out of it!" She said and then went off to find coffee.

Emily was taken aback by her attitude and sat down. "Well..."

"Emily don't start. This isn't the place." Richard said.

"You can't be happy with the pairing surely?"

"No but Lorelai's chosen him. The more we fight against them, the more likely it is that we might lose her again and I, for sure, don't want that." Richard said.

Luke then came out. "She wants to see you." He said to them. They got up and went in and he sat down a seat away from Christopher. Christopher looked at him.

"Is she ok?" He asked.

Luke nodded. "She's going to be fine. Thanks for bringing Rory." He said.

"Well Rory was going to drive herself if I didn't so I sort of had no choice seeing as she doesn't have a license yet." Chris said.

Luke couldn't help but smirk. "Sounds like Rory."

"And I had to make sure she was...um...ok..." He added quieter.

Luke nodded, understanding. "You can go and see her next if you want. I'm going to wait for Rory. Did she go to get coffee?"

Christopher nodded. "Yeh after completely giving Emily a telling off." He chuckled.

"What?" Luke said surprised.

"Yeh she basically told her to butt out of your and Lorelai's lives. She said her mom was the happiest she's seen her. She was defending you a lot. It seems she really likes you." Christopher said.

"She's a great kid..." Luke said sincerely.

"Yeh she is." Chris agreed.

Luke got up to go and look for Rory.

"Luke.." Christopher said.

Luke looked back at him. "Yeh?"

"Thanks..." He said. Luke looks confused. "For looking after them. I should have been there for Rory but I wasn't and I'm going to regret that for the rest of my life but it seems like you were there for her when she needed you. So thanks." He said genuinely.

Luke was shocked by the sincerity of what Christopher had said. Luke nodded and walked off.

* * *

Him and Rory returned later to find Christopher in Lorelai's room, Emily and Richard having left and Lorelai looking really upset.

"Mom? What's happened?" Rory asked rushing to her side. Luke did too.

"Oh it's nothing." Lorelai tried to reassure her daughter.

"It's not nothing..." Rory said softly.

"Hey Rory, how about we go and sit outside for a bit?" Christopher suggested.

Rory looked at her mom and then back at her dad and then nodded. "Ok.." She said and followed her dad.

Rory went to the waiting room while Christopher stopped at the door and looked back at them. Luke had carefully got up on the bed and was holding Lorelai in his arms. He could see the closeness between them. Rory saw her dad's look as he left the room.

"Is she ok? What happened?" Rory asked.

"She had an argument with your Grandma but I'm sure she'll tell you about it in her own time." He said.

Rory nodded and studied her dad. "Are you ok?"

He nodded. "I've just realised you're right. She has moved on." He sighed.

"I'm sorry." Rory said seeing her dad's pain. "But Luke really is a great guy..." She started.

"I know." He stopped her. He had to chuckle at the look of surprise on her face. "I can see what you see. Your mom is happy and if he's the one making her happy, then who am I to stand in their way."

Rory looked visibly relieved. "Thanks dad." She said and hugged him. Christopher smiled and hugged her back.

**Sooooo what do you think? Please let me know! Hope you enjoyed it! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter! Please please please keep reviewing as I love to know what you all think! And it really does spur me on! :)**

Chapter 10

Lorelai was discharged from the hospital that weekend but was made to wear a sling for several weeks. Rory had been trying to find out what her mom and grandmother had fought about but she didn't want to talk about it. Rory knew it must be serious as she saw the sadness in her mom's eyes whenever she mentioned it.

Monday soon came and it was Rory's debate at Chilton. Her mom, Luke and her dad were all going. She was really happy about this, especially as Luke and her dad were being civil to each other. Rory was up on the stage trying to stop an intense Paris shouting at the organisers when she spotted them arrive. She smiled and jumped off stage and went to greet them.

"You came!" She grinned.

"Of course we did!" Lorelai smiled.

"So that's Paris huh?" Christopher said looking at the stage.

"That's Paris." Rory said.

"She looks very...um..." Luke started.

"Intense, scary, mad..." Lorelai grinned.

"Yep she's all those things!" Rory joked. "But she's on my team so I guess all those things are a bonus!"

"Rory!" Paris shouted from the stage.

"I better go. Thanks for coming! I'll see you after. Wish me luck!" Rory smiled and rushed back to the stage.

"What's up Paris?"

"All the seats are in the wrong places and we need to make the debate blocks shorter." Paris ranted.

"Paris, everything will be fine. Just relax." Rory said.

"Rory, this is an extremely important debate. We have to win it."

"And we will. Paris, we've been preparing for weeks. I don't think the judges are judging the seats or the debating blocks. They're just judging us." Rory reassured her.

Paris sighed. "I guess..."

"Let's go sit down for a bit."

"So who were the men?" Paris asked.

"What?"

"The men with your mom."

"Oh, well they were my dad. And Luke." Rory said.

"Wow it seems like you have big support." Paris remarked.

"Yeh." Rory smiled. "Yeh I do." She said as she looked out to the audience and saw the three of them sat near the front.

"Wow, Rory can really seem to calm Paris down." Christopher remarked.

"Yeh Rory has that effect." Lorelai smiled.

"So are Rory and Paris like friends now?" Luke asked confused. "I thought they hated each other."

"Hmmm I wouldn't say friends but I think they have a grudging respect for each other." Lorelai smiled. Her smile faded however, when she heard an all too familiar voice.

"Lorelai Gilmore!"

"Oh god..." Lorelai said and looked back. Emily and Richard had entered the hall. Lorelai glanced at Rory who shrugged, making her mom know that she didn't know why they were there.

Luke put a protective arm around Lorelai.

"What is it mom?"

"You have been ignoring me all weekend and now I see you haven't even saved us any seats." Emily replied coldly.

"Emily, there are plenty of seats available." Richard tried to calm the situation.

"That's not the point. I want to know why my daughter won't speak to me." Emily said.

Everyone had gone quiet and were watching them.

"You want to know why mom?" Lorelai snapped angrily standing up. "Have you forgotten our argument at the hospital?"

"Oh you're being overdramatic as usual. That was nothing but a disagreement!" Emily said.

Everyone was listening intently as Lorelai hadn't told anyone what the argument was about, not even Luke.

"A disagreement?" Lorelai shouted incredulously. "You told me I was such a disappointment and that I brought disgrace to the Gilmore name. You said I ruined my life but guess what mom? This is a life! I have a life in Stars Hollow with people who actually care about me and Rory. And then you try and meddle in my life. Well guess what mom? It hasn't worked! I love Luke and I want to be with him!" She took a breather.

"Oh come on, Lorelai. What are you teaching Rory? That it's ok to just go out with anyone?" Emily replied haughtily, not caring that Luke was there.

"Emily, that's enough." Christopher said standing up and so did Luke. "This is Rory's day. We're here to support her." He said.

"If you can't be pleasant, I think you should leave." Luke said firmly putting his arm round an upset Lorelai.

"Christopher, you can't surely think this man is good enough. What about your daughter?" Emily said incredulously.

Christopher looked at Luke and Lorelai and then up at Rory. "I agree Emily. At first, I was jealous. I'm happy to admit that. But staying with them and seeing them both with Luke made me realise that Lorelai has moved on. As much as I hate to admit it, I can tell they love each other and Luke cares for Rory a lot. I've learned that I have to move on so maybe you do too." He said.

Everyone was stunned by his speech, including Emily.

"Come on Emily. I think we should leave." Richard said.

"Fine. I know when I'm not wanted." Emily said coldly and left.

Lorelai looked at Christopher. "Thanks." She said quietly and Luke nodded his thanks too. She then looked up at Rory who was watching them. She gave her a small smile to reassure her that she was ok.

The debate started and finished. Rory and Paris won and they went down to see Chris, Lorelai and Luke.

"You were amazing!" Lorelai said proudly and hugged her daughter. "You too, Paris."

Rory smiled at her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeh I'm good. Thanks to my two bodyguards here." She joked.

Rory laughed.

"Hey why don't we go to the diner for a celebratory meal?" Luke suggested. "Anything you want on the house." He smiled at Rory.

"Thanks Luke!" Rory smiled.

"You too Chris." Luke said looking at Christopher. "I think I owe you a meal."

Christopher nodded. "Thanks."

"I'll leave you to it." Paris said starting to leave.

"Wait! Do you want to join us?" Rory asked.

"Really?" Paris asked surprised.

"Yeh well it was a team effort. I wouldn't have won without you." Rory smiled.

"Ok thanks." Paris smiled.

They all headed to the diner and sat down at a table. They had a really nice meal and everyone, for once, got on and had a laugh.

* * *

Wednesday soon came and it was the day of the basket auction. Lorelai and Rory were very excited. They'd bought baskets and were all ready. Taylor was at the front auctioning the baskets off.

Rory's basket was first.

"£10!"

"£15!"

"£20!"

Bids were coming in all over the place. Suddenly a voice said, "£50!" Rory looked around and grinned. It was her dad.

"Going once, going twice, sold for £50!" Taylor said.

Rory grinned and ran over to her dad. Lorelai watched them smiling, glad that they were finally forming some sort of a relationship.

Soon it was her go. The bids were coming in quick and fast and Lorelai got suspicious. She then knew what had happened. She ran to the diner.

"Luuuuuuuke!" She said. "You need to bid on my basket!"

"I told you I don't get involved in this crazy town's activities." He said.

"Please! There are several men bidding and they don't look like they come from around there so that only gives me one guess. Please save me!" Lorelai begged.

Luke growled. "Fine! But this is just because I don't want you eating with another man. This isn't for the town." He said.

"Of course!" Lorelai grinned.

They got back to the square.

"£42.50!" The bids were still coming in.

"What? £42.50 for a pop tart and two slim jims?" Luke said.

"Yeh not getting the whole saving me here!" Lorelai said.

Luke sighed. "£52.50!" He shouted.

"But we can't jump like that!" One of the men said.

"Going once, going twice!" Lorelai shouted.

"Hey that's my job. Going once, going twice, sold to the grumpy diner owner!" Taylor said.

"Watch it Taylor!" Luke growled and went forward to collect the basket.

Both Rory and Lorelai ended up really enjoying their picnics. When they got home though, Christopher had some news.

"I have to leave." He told them.

Luke went into the kitchen giving them some space.

"What why?" Rory said disappointed.

"I can't keep staying at your house. It's not fair on your mom." He said. "I'm sorry kiddo. I have to move on and my business is taking me to Boston."

"Boston? But that's ages away!" Rory said upset.

Lorelai sighed. She knew it was too goo to be true.

"I'm sorry Rory. I don't have a choice." Christopher said.

"Fine. Just go. I'm used to it." Rory said bitterly.

"Rory please..."

"No it's fine! I should have know it was too hard to believe that you would actually stick around this time." Rory said. "Just go dad." She said and ran to her room.

Christopher sighed. "Lore..." He said looking at her.

"Chris, she was just getting used to having you around. She really liked it." Lorelai said.

"I know but I have to work." He defended himself. "Plus she has you and Luke."

"It's not the same." Lorelai said. "She's really started forming a relationship with you Chris. If you knew you were just going to leave again, you should have just gone earlier to prevent all of this. Now I need to go check on our daughter. You know where the door is." She said and left Chris standing in the living.

He sighed. There was a reason why he was leaving and it wasn't work but he couldn't tell them what it was.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please please please let me know what you think! :) Thanks! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm so sorry it's been so long! Uni has been really busy but I've finished the year now so can go back to updating more regularly and I've come back with new ideas. :) Hope you still remember the story and will keep with it! And please let me know what you think! :)**

Chapter 11

A week had passed and Rory had been ignoring her dad's phone calls. She was angry at him for leaving. It had finally felt right. She was finally forming a bond with him and he and Luke were getting on. Why did he have to ruin it? She knew she shouldn't be surprised as he always ran.

Rory was at school one day and Luke was at the diner. Lorelai had come home from the inn for a break when the phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Lor?" Chris said. "Please don't hang up!" He added quickly.

Lorelai sighed. "What is it, Chris? Do you know how upset she's been?"

"I know. I've been trying to ring her but she keeps ignoring her. I need to explain why I left..."

"You already did. Work!" Lorelai said exasperated.

"I know I said that but it wasn't true. I just needed to sort some things out before I said anything.." He said.

Lorelai frowned, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You remember the day of the basket auction? Well after that you, Luke and Rory went to the diner and I came back here to have a shower?"

"Yeh..." Lorelai said not knowing where this was going.

"I...something happened. I found something..." Chris said quietly.

Lorelai froze, having a feeling of what this was leading to.

"I found a lump, Lor." He said.

"Oh my god..." She breathed.

"I didn't want to jump to any conclusions so I decided to go back to Boston and get it checked out." He continued.

"And?" Lorelai said quietly, sitting down on the sofa.

"I went to the doctors and they did tests. I've got prostate cancer." He said and for the first time, Lorelai heard his voice cracking.

"Oh Chris..."

"That's not all." Chris said quietly. "They said it's terminal.."

"Oh god. What do you mean terminal?" Lorelai asked, feeling herself shaking too. "There's treatments, aren't there?"

"Yeh and they said they could do them and it will help me for a bit but not forever." He said.

"And you've been ringing Rory to try and tell her?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeh but understandably she won't answer me. I get why she's mad but I need her to know the real reason. I need a favour Lor..." He said.

"Please don't make me tell her. I don't think I could handle that..." She said quietly.

"No, no i wouldn't expect that of you. I've sent her a letter. It should arrive today. Just please encourage her to read it." He said.

"Of course." Lorelai said softly. "And Chris?"

"Yeh?"

"I'm so sorry.." She said sadly. "If you need anything.."

"Thanks." He said, glad Lorelai couldn't see him right at that moment as he had tears falling down his face.

Lorelai hung up the phone and could feel herself shaking. She rang Luke and asked him to come back to the house. Luke heard the tone of her voice and sensed something was wrong. He arrived within minutes.

"Lorelai? What's wrong? Is it Rory?" He asked rushing in seeing Lorelai on the sofa. He sat down next to her. "Please talk to me." He said softly.

Lorelai looked at him with tears in her eyes. "It's Chris..."

"Chris?" He said shocked.

"He rang today..." She said, still shaking.

Luke noticed her shaking. "What did he say? Did he upset you?" He asked.

"No. Well yeh, but not in the way you think." She said.

"Lorelai..."

"He's got prostate cancer..." She said and suddenly she couldn't stop herself from breaking down. Chris had been a big part of her life. Even though she was with Luke now, she always cared about Chris.

Luke was shocked and comforted her. "Wow.."

"I'm sorry..." Lorelai said wiping her eyes.

"Why on earth are you sorry?" Luke asked confused.

"I...I don't know. I love you Luke so much but..."

"You love him too." Luke said understanding.

"Not like that." Lorelai said. "B..but he gave me Rory. I will be forever grateful for that."

"I get it, Lorelai. He was a big part of your life and he's Rory's dad. Of course this is going to shake you up." He said softly.

Lorelai just snuggled next to Luke. "He's sent Rory a letter. I can't think what this will do to her. I mean she's so angry at him right now but she loves her dad."

"We'll just have to be there for her." He said softly.

Lorelai nodded, grateful to have Luke.

* * *

Later that day, Rory returned from school. The letter had arrived by then. She walked in and found Lorelai and Luke in the kitchen. "Hey mom, Luke!" She smiled.

"Hey hon..." Lorelai forced a smile.

"What's wrong?" Rory said. She could see right through her mom.

Lorelai sighed. "Your dad sent you a letter."

"Bin it." Rory said immediately.

"No. Rory, I really think you should read it." Lorelai said, trying not to lose her demeanor.

"Why? It will just be the same apologies I get year after year. I'm sick of it!" Rory said.

"Please Rory. Please, just do it for me." Lorelai said quietly.

Rory noticed the change so nodded. "Ok, I'll read it." She said taking the letter into her room.

Lorelai squeezed her eyes shut and let some tears fall. Luke reached for her hand and squeezed it.

After about 10 minutes, Rory reappeared. She had tears in her eyes too. "Mom..." She said going into the living room where her mom and Luke were watching tv.

Lorelai looked up. "Oh Rory..." She said softly.

"You knew?" She asked quietly.

"He rang me today." She said sadly.

Luke decided to give them some space so went to the kitchen.

"It's bad, isn't it? Terminal, he said. That means..." Rory said tearfully.

"Come here hon." She said reaching out her arms.

Rory went to her and sobbed and she hugged her mom. Tears were falling down each of their faces. Luke had reappeared from the kitchen and watched them feeling emotional too. It killed him to see them so upset. He knew exactly what it was like to have a parent suffer from cancer so he knew exactly how Rory felt and he vowed to himself he would help her get through it. He didn't have anyone to help him so he wanted to make sure Rory did.

**Sorry, I know it's a little depressing but I hoped you enjoyed it! Will try and update regularly! Do let me know what you think! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Rory got up the next morning which was a Saturday and went into the kitchen where Luke was. "Oh. Hey." She said.

"Hey." Luke said.

"Mom still asleep?"

"Yeh she didn't really get much sleep last night."

"Yeh me neither." Rory sighed.

Luke looked round at her. "I'm sorry about your dad." He said softly.

Rory gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

"You know, if you ever need to talk to anyone..." He said awkwardly.

Rory just nodded, appreciating his gesture.

"I know what it's like..." Luke said softly.

Rory looked up. Luke didn't really talk much about his parents but she knew they died when he was young.

"I didn't have anyone to talk to." He said sadly. "I just want you to know you do." He said.

Rory felt tears in her eyes. "Thanks Luke." She said quietly.

Luke nodded and turned back round to his food, feeling himself get emotional too.

* * *

Rory plucked up courage and rang her dad that day.

"Hello?" Her dad answered.

"Dad?" Rory said quietly.

"Rory?"

"Dad, I'm so sorry. I feel awful! I shouldn't have ignored your calls!" Rory said tearfully.

"Rory, it's fine. I totally understand. I'm just glad you read my letter." He said.

"Can I see you?" She asked.

"Well actually I've arranged for my treatment to be done in Hartford. I'm going to hospital tomorrow to get started with it."

"You're going to stay in Hartford?"

"Yeh. I want to spend as much time with you as I can." Chris said.

Rory felt tears falling down her face. "I love you dad." She said quietly.

This time it was Christopher's turn to have tears falling down his face. "I love you too kiddo. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeh definitely."

"Bye kid."

"Bye dad." Rory said hanging up. She lay on her bed and cried. She heard movement in the living room so went out. Luke was there watching a bit of tv. She knew her mom had gone to the inn earlier that day.

Luke looked up. "Get through to your dad?" He asked.

Rory just nodded and went and sat on the sofa next to him. "He's starting his treatment in Hartford tomorrow. He wanted to be close to me." She said quietly.

"At least you get to see him as much as you want then." Luke said softly.

"He said he wanted to spend as much time with me as he could before..." She wiped a tear from under her eye.

"I'm sure you've got a lot of time left with your dad yet. He doesn't seem like the kind of man who wouldn't fight this." Luke said softly.

"I...I don't want him to die." Rory said, letting some more tears fall. "I've only just started getting close to him again..."

Luke put his arm round her. "I know it's hard. Trust me, I know." He said softly.

Rory leant her head on his shoulder. "How did you cope with it?" She asked quietly.

"I didn't." Luke sighed. "I withdrew. I kept myself to myself. I didn't know what to do."

"I'm sorry." Rory said quietly.

"It was a long time ago now." Luke said pushing his memories to one side. "Just remember, you have people to talk to. You're not alone in this."

Rory gave him a small smile. "Thanks."

Luke smiled back.

"And I just want you to know, I'm really glad you and mom found each other." Rory said quietly.

Luke smiled again. "I'm glad too. But don't tell her I'm a big softy at heart because you know how much teasing she'll do!"

Rory chuckled.

Little did they know that Lorelai had heard the whole conversation. She had come home quietly and stood in the hallway listening, overcome of love for Luke. The way he talked to Rory showed he cared for her. She snuck back to the door and opened and closed it, making it seem like she just got back.

"Hey!" She smiled at the two of them.

"Hey." Luke smiled at her.

"Hey mom!" Rory smiled and got up and hugged her."I love you mom." She said quietly.

"I love you too." She said and hugged her tightly.

They all decided to have a movie night to try and take their minds of everything and had a lovely evening. Lorelai couldn't help but notice how much closer Luke and Rory seemed and she smiled. She knew Rory would need Luke after everything.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it's a bit short but do let me know what you think! :) Thanks! :)**


End file.
